Life Without Family, Sometimes Makes Things Easier
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary is a 16 year old who has been the subject of her mothers abusive behavior since she was 12. Her mom wishes she was more like her brother, and therefore takes all her anger out on her. What happens when her neighbors finally realize what is happening, will they save her, or will Clary become to far gone to realize life can be as amazing as she always imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the main characters, Cassandra Clare owns them, i only own the plot and possibly some minor characters!**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Clary POV:**

I've never had the best home life. I never knew my dad, and my mother liked to get physical. My brother ignored all of the signs. He pretended that I didn't get beaten up. My brother was popular; he was the captain of the baseball team, a ladies man, and an all around asshole. He hung around with the popular crowd, which consisted of our neighbors, the Lightwoods. They moved across the street about 7 years ago, and my brother and them got along great, and it also helped that everyone loved them because they were the best looking people in town.

"CLARISSA! Get your ass down here!" I hear my mother yell from downstairs. I internally groan, knowing that today isn't going to be a good day. I walk down stairs and before I can even blink she smacks me across the face. "What did I tell you about bad grades young lady?"

"Anything below and A will result in a punishment." I recite back to here.

"Exactly, and your midterm grades just came back."

"Mom, it's an A-, and I can pull that up easily."

"An A- is still below and A, you are so stupid, you know that right?" I nod in agreement hoping that it'll lessen the punishment. "God, why can't you be more like your brother? You're such an introvert, and you have no friends. Would it kill you to try?"

"I don't have any time to make friends mom, I have to study." She laughs at me and makes her way into the kitchen. Today was going to be a very long day. School goes on like it normally does, being invisible in the halls, casually getting bumped into because no one can see me. Being on five feet tall really doesn't help when walking the halls of high school. I get home and notice that my mom is passed out on the couch. I get the ingredients out for dinner, and start making it. After about an hour my brother comes home with Jace and Alec. They are all on the baseball team and after practice they all eat dinner here.

"Yo, what's for dinner?" He asks as he enters the kitchen followed by Jace and Alec.

"I'm making homemade hamburgers." I answer as I am making the patties. I look up and lock eyes with Jace. We have never really been friendly to each other, but ever since they moved him and my brother have been close so I see him enough. And I had to admit, he is gorgeous.

"Well hurry it up bitch, we're hungry."

"It'll be ready in 20 minutes." Him and the others go up stairs and I continue to make dinner. After about 15 minutes my mom enters the kitchen looking livid. _Shit._ This will not end well.

 **Jace POV:**

After we left the kitchen we went up Jon's room, and chill until dinner is ready. I've known Jon for a long time, but I've never seen him so mean to his sister. He always complains about her but to flat out call her a bitch, that was uncalled for.

"Jon, why did you call your sister a bitch?" Alec asked and I could see Jon tense a little.

"Because she deserved it, she's useless. I can't wait until she's gone."

"Isn't she younger than you though? Won't you be gone first?"

"She's graduating a two years early. She's technically a senior." My jaw dropped suddenly, she is only 16, yet she is graduating before all of us.

"Shit. She's smart as hell."

"She a fucking nerd is what she is, but if I had to deal with my moms punishments I'd want to get out as well. Personally I think my mom wants her gone, which is fine by me. She's a pain in the ass." Jon keeps talking up I decide that I need a glass of water so I make my way down to the kitchen. When I reach the landing I hear a loud smashing noise coming from the kitchen. I look down and I see that Clary's mom has her pinned up against the wall.

"God Clary, why can't you do anything fucking right. You are so worthless." She tightens her grip on Clary's collar and shoves her against the wall. I wince and the next thing I know Clary is on the floor holding her neck. I make my way into the kitchen and she looks up at me."

"Uh, dinner will be ready in a couple minutes, if you could let Jon know, I'd really appreciate it." She says, completely ignoring what just happened.

"Yea, of course." I walk back up stairs and let Jon know that dinner is ready. We make our way downstairs and sit at the table. Dinner is great as usual. In all the years we've come over after practice we've eaten dinner here, and Clary makes some of the best meals. When dinner is over Alec and I say goodbye and make our way over to our house.

"Do you think the way Jon treats his sister is odd?"

"Kinda. Has he always treated her like that?" I ask. I can't remember him ever being that mean to her.

"I know he's never liked her, but I was shocked when he called her a bitch."

"Same man." We make it to our house, and we go our separate ways. I can't believe what I just witnessed, and I wish I could ask her about it but I'm not that close to her and it's none of my business. I lay on my bed for the rest of the night and think about Clary and realize how completely blind I've been to her the past 7 years that I've lived across the street. There was something different about her that was really intriguing. And I wanted to know more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Clary POV:**

Since I was graduating this year and going to college I was waiting patiently for the colleges to get back to me. My top choice the University of Florida College of the Arts. I was hoping that I would get enough money that would cover most of the tuition because I know my mom wouldn't help me out. Plus any excuse to get out of New York was worth it.

I make it home and check the mail immediately. I had a letter from UF. I run upstairs and jump on my bed. I take a deep breath and open the letter. I got in, and they want to offer me a full ride for my art. I couldn't be happier. To bad I have no one to share this with. I sigh and make my way downstairs. Jon had a game today and my mom went, so I'm home alone, which I don't mind at all. I make myself dinner and work on my homework for the rest of the night. I pass out around 9:30, but it didn't last long when I hear a huge commotion going on downstairs. I get up and before I can even process anything I walk downstairs.

When I enter the living room there looks like there is a party going on. Jon, Alec, and Jace are all in their baseball uniforms, which Jace looks incredibly hot in, and the rest of the Lightwoods are there as well.

"Clarissa, what in the hell are you wearing?" My mom yells and I look down. I'm wearing a sports bra and a pair of booty shorts. "You look like a hooker."

"I just woke up. I forgot what I was wearing."

"It's 9:45 Clary, why were you asleep?"

"I was tired."

"From what? It doesn't look like you did anything today. This house is filthy." My mom states and I can tell the Lightwoods look uncomfortable.

"I just came down to see what was going on. I'll leave now." I turn to make my way back upstairs when I am called, and when I turn around Max is standing there. I smile at him and sit on the stairs. "Hey Max, how was the game?"

"It was really fun! We won!"

"That's great. I'm glad you had a good time." We talk for a couple minutes before he mom calls him to leave. "Bye Max, it was great seeing you again.

"You too Clary!" He runs back to his mom and I look up to see Jace staring at me. I smile and make my way upstairs. I lay back on my bed and stare at the ceiling thinking about how I can finally get out of this hellhole. I drift off to sleep knowing that my time in this house as finally come to an end. In 6 months I would be in Florida, and I would be done with my abusive mother and my asshole of a brother.

 **Jace POV:**

We made our way home after being at the Fray's. And let me tell you, I could feel the tension. Her mother doesn't even try to hide how painstakingly horrible she is to Clary. And I wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"Did anyone else find that odd?" Izzy asks on our walk back.

"I think we all did dear." Mayrse says. "It's like her mother can't stand her."

"I like her. She's nice." Max interrupts.

"How do you know Max?" Mayrse asks, and we all look at him in confusion.

"She helps me with my reading. I meet her outside every Thursday after school."

"How long has that been going on?"

"Since the beginning of school. I was trying to read one of my comic books, but I couldn't figure out how, she saw me and offered to help. Every since then we do it every Thursday! She's really nice. And pretty!" I chuckle because he isn't wrong. From what I've observed she is a very pretty girl, her red hair and bright green eyes are enough to make me go weak in the knees.

"Yea well her mother doesn't seem to like her and her brother isn't to fond of her either." Alec chimes in.

"Jon is so cool though." Izzy says.

"He called her a bitch the other day. I was shocked." Everyone looked back at Alec and I nodded to confirm what he just said. We got home and made our way upstairs.

"Did Jon really say that about her?" Izzy asked Alec and I once we were alone.

"Yea, and I saw something the other day when I went to get a glass of water from the kitchen."

"What did you see?"

"Her mom had her pinned up against the wall grabbing her collar of her shirt, and she slammed her against it again before letting go. When I walked in though she acted like it was an everyday thing."

"How come you didn't tell me that day?"

"I was in shock. Like, she had her pinned, and I just stood there watching."

"Damn, well at least she only has 6 more months there."

"She's only 16 though."

"She's graduating 2 years early."

"Damn. Lucky her." We talk for a couple more minutes before we all went to our rooms and called it a night. I couldn't believe that just across the street Clary was going through all of that. We decided that we would all try to make some sort of an effort to get to know Clary better. I personally couldn't wait, I've been wanting to get to know her since we moved her, but it never seemed like she wanted anyone in her life, and now I understand why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **Time Jump-Three Months**

 **Clary POV:**

These last couple months have been odd. I've gotten really close with Isabelle Lightwood, which I thought would never happen, and I would say that I have become better friends with both Alec and Jace. Izzy came up to me about a week after my mother called me a hooker in front of the Lightwoods, and we started talking and hanging out, and she's really cool. I'm surprised it took us 7 years to become friends.

Things with my mom and brother haven't gotten any better. Jon still refuses to acknowledge the abuse and my mom has been laying it on thick lately. Ever since I told her about going to school in Florida, she has been punishing me for every little thing.

 **Flashback:**

 _"Mom, I have to tell you something."_

 _"What it is?"_

 _"I got accepted to the University of Florida College of the Arts."_

 _"Good luck paying for that."_

 _"I got a full ride for art."_

 _"So now you think you're better than Jon and I?"_

 _"I never said that.." but before I could finished I was being punched in the face._

 _"You think you are so much better than is don't you, you little bitch. God, I can't wait until you fucking leave. Jon and I will be so much better off without you." She spit in my face. I never thought she could do anything worse than punching me, but spitting in my face was a new low. She was on top of me calling me every name she could think of and slapping me over and over again._

 **Flashback Over**

Things haven't been the same since that day. I only have three months until graduation and I couldn't wait to be out of that house. I don't talk about my personal life with Izzy, but I know she has a little knowledge of what's going on. She's had to cover a few bruises when they were in spots I couldn't reach or couldn't cover myself. Today was like any other day, my mom got angry last night and I had a few bruises that I couldn't figure out how to cover. I went over to Izzy's before school. I knocked on the door and Jace opened it.

"Holy shit." Was all he managed to get out.

"Is Izzy here?"

"Yea, Upstairs. You good?"

"Never better." I smiled and I could tell he didn't like my humor. "Look, pretend you didn't see me. Please."

"I don't think I can."

"Please, Jace. I don't want it to get worse, and if Jon knows you've seen me like this, it'll only get worse."

"Clary, this isn't the first time I've seen your mother treat you like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw her shove you against the wall one day. I was going to get a glass of water from the kitchen when I saw her slam you against the wall."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did. I told Alec and Izzy."

"That's why you guys started talking to me."

"That and among other reasons."

"And what are these other reasons?"

"Clary, I've wanted to be your friend from the beginning. I just didn't know how to approach you. You seemed so content being by yourself."

"I don't really get a choice. I've spent practically my whole life alone so I could get out of that house as fast as possible." I looked down and started playing with my shirt. "So you didn't befriend me because you felt sorry for me?"

"Believe it or not Clary, you're a really cool person, and I want to help you. Protect you even. I got so close with Jon because he seemed nice, and he was our first friend in this town, but I also did it to get closer to you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well, I'm going to go see Izzy about these bruises. I'll see you later Jace." I walk upstairs into Izzy's room. When she sees me she just shakes her head. She covers up my bruises and we head off to school.

I would be lying if I said I didn't like Jace, he is attractive, and he seems nice, but I also know his reputation. I couldn't believe what he told me this morning, it just seems so weird that he would want to get close to me. I'm just Clary, average girl who gets beaten up on a daily basis, the girl who is never good enough, the girl who wants to die.

I get home from school and today is like every other day. I was in the kitchen when my mom came in and started to yell at me.

"Clarissa Fray you are a piece of shit! You know that right? You are so worthless and I can't believe that you are my daughter!" I stand there and take it because there isn't much I can do. "What did I ever do to deserve a child like you? Jon and I would be so much better without you. You should just die. Nobody would care. You have nobody. Nobody loves you. Nobody cares. You worthless, good for nothing bitch. Die." And with that she leaves. She's right, I don't have any real friends, I don't have a real family. It would be better, and I would be free from their grasp. I got upstairs and grab my sheets off my bed. I tie it to the bars on the ceiling. I make a loop at the end of the sheet, and I wait. I build up the courage. By the time I'm ready, it's almost 7 o'clock. I step up on my bedside table and wrap it around my neck. I wait a minute or two before I kick the table out from under my feet; I feel a sharp pain in my neck before the darkness consumes me. Freedom.

 **Jace POV:**

After baseball practice we all head over to Jon's for dinner. We get there and his mom is nowhere to be found and neither is Clary. Which is odd. We eat dinner and hang around for a while It's around 7 o'clock when there is a loud crash that comes from upstairs.

"That bitch. She was here the whole time and she didn't make us dinner." Jon yells. I look at Alec and we have a silent conversation. We both get up and make our way upstairs to see what happened. We open the door and see Clary. Hanging from the ceiling. Her body is limp, there is no struggle, there appears to be no sign of life.

Alec and I rush over and take her body off the sheets and lay her down on the floor.

"Alec, call 911. We need to get her to the hospital." I said as I check for a pulse. It's faint, but its there.

"Is she alive?"

"Barely. Come on we don't have much time." Alec pulls out his phone and dials 911, and in 5 minutes they are in her room putting her on a stretcher and taking her to the hospital. Jon stands in the doorway laughing as they take his sisters almost lifeless body away. Anger fills my body, his sister just tried to commit suicide and he's laughing. Alec and I go to get Izzy and let her know what happened.

"Izzy!" I call and there is no answer. I make my way up to her room. "Izzy, lets go. We need to go to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Clary. She uh, she tried to kill herself."

"Oh my god."

"Lets go. We're going to go wait at the hospital." She nods and grabs her things. Alec, Izzy and I go to the hospital where we wait in the waiting room for what feels like forever. Finally, around 10 o'clock, a nurse informs us that she's awake. We make our way to her room, and we open the door, she is sitting there playing with the sheets. We make our way over to her, I sit on the foot of the bed, and Izzy and Alec take the two chairs.

"Clary, we are so glad you're okay." Izzy says with tears streaming down her cheeks. Clary doesn't speak. She just looks down at her hands.

"Hey guys, can you give us a minute?" I ask and they both nod and head out of the room. "Clary?" She still doesn't look up. "Can you please tell me why you did it?"

"I couldn't take it anymore." She mumbled.

"Why didn't you come talk to me, or Izzy?"

"I couldn't. I didn't want it to change my mind."

"So talking to us would have made you question it?" She nods. "Clary, what happened?"

"My mom. She got really nasty this afternoon. She told me that the world would be better off without me. And she's right. I have nobody, and nobody needs me. I'm a waste of space, and I'd be better off dead." She is crying and I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"That isn't true Clary."

"Yes it is. You guys only befriended me because you felt sorry for me, my family hates me, I can't take it anymore."

"That isn't true Clary and you know it. I told you that. Clary, life without you would be absolute hell. I'm not ready to live without you. I don't think I could." I can't believe what I'm about to say, but fuck it. "Clary, I like you. I really like you."

She looks up at me and I lean closer and wipe the tears from her cheek. We are close, really close and I do the only think I can. I lean in and kiss her. At first she is shocked but she soon responds to the kiss. We break apart and stare at each other.

"I like you too." She smiles and it's the first genuine smile I've seen from her. They keep her there over night for observations. She is released the next day. I can't believe that I told her that, but she likes me back. Things can only go up from here, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **Clary POV:**

I get home from the hospital to a very angry mother. She proceeds to beat me until she is bored. I crawl my way to the couch where I force myself to get up. I walk across the street and knock on the Lightwoods door. Jace opens it, he has a shocked expression on his face.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Absolutely. Whatever you need." He lets me in and I collapse into his arms. He carries me upstairs to Izzy's room and lays me on her bed. They attend to my wounds and let me sleep.

 **Time Jump-Graduation:**

 **Clary POV:**

Every since that night Jace and I have gotten extremely close. He has become my safe haven. Whenever it gets really bad at home he is always there with open arms and takes care of me. We decided that since I'm leaving in August not to be a couple. We want to see how my first semester at UF goes before we do anything. Of course my mom and Jon don't want to come to the ceremony, so I invite Jace, Izzy and Alec.

"You ready?" Jace asks me as we head to the school.

"I've been ready since I was 12." I smile up at him. We get to the school and I make my way over to the other students. The ceremony was rather boring but once it was over I was a free woman. I meet up with the Lightwoods in the parking lot after it was over.

"You are so lucky you get to leave Clary. I can't believe I have two years left in that hellhole."

"I can't wait to be 3,000 miles away from this place."

"Ouch, we all feel the love Clare." Jace mocks and I hit him in the stomach.

"I'll miss you guys, but I need to get away." They all give me the same sympathetic smiles, and we head home. I'm finally free and I can't wait to start my life without my mother and Jon always on my case.

 **Time Jump-End of Summer:**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day that I was dropping off Clary at the airport. We have gotten really close this summer, and I'm really going to miss her. After she said goodbye to Alec and Izzy we hop in the car and make our way to the airport. We get there and I walk her to her terminal.

"I'm going to miss you." I say and look down at her.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll keep in touch though." She grabs my hand and it reassures me.

"Text me when you land."

"I will." She leans up and kisses me on the cheek. "Goodbye Jace." She walks away.

"Goodbye Clary." I whisper as I watch her walk away.

 **Time Jump-Two Months**

 **Jace POV:**

It's been two months since Clary left and she hasn't kept in touch like she said she would. She texted me letting me know she landed, but other than that she doesn't answer my texts. She doesn't answer anyone's texts.

"I'm worried about her." Izzy says.

"Me too. But we can't force her to talk to us."

"No, but I can visit her."

"You're going to go down to Florida and find her?"

"Yes, something isn't right. I can feel it."

"Maybe she is just enjoying her new found freedom."

"Nope, something is wrong and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. We have fall break soon, and I'll go down there."

Izzy was determined and she was true to her word. Next weekend Izzy would make her way down to Florida to find out what's going on with Clary.

 **Izzy POV:**

I got to the airport and got on my flight. I was determined to find out what was up with Clary. Something was wrong, and I needed to know. I landed in Florida, and it was about 8 o'clock. I made my was to UF and asked around until someone knew who Clary was. They pointed me in the direction of her dorm. I walked in and found what room was hers, I knocked on the door until she answer, and what I saw was not what I expected.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **Izzy POV:**

"What the hell Clary?" She was in a ripped up shirt and booty shorts, and there was a couple guys in her room.

"What up Iz! What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Are you high?"

"Only a little. We just lit up, you wanna join?"

"No, I wanna talk." She looked behind her and sighed.

"Okay. Alright boys, out. I need to talk to my friend." They all got up and made their way out of her room. I entered and sat down on her bed. "So, what's up?"

"What the hell happened to you Clary? You leave and promise to stay in touch but then you never text us, you avoid our calls. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm just enjoying my time in college. Is that wrong?"

"Clary, you're high. What else have you been doing?"

"The usual college stuff. Party, get wasted, have sex, drugs. You name it, I've done it." She lit a cigarette and started to smoke.

"What drugs?"

"Weed, X, I tried coke once, never again though."

"Clary, what happened to you? This isn't who you are." I could see this was a hard thing for her to talk about, but I needed answers.

"I just changed Izzy. I finally get to be who I am, and I'm embracing it."

"The Clary I know wouldn't have thick eyeliner surrounding her eyes with black streaks in her hair with bright red lipstick. And she sure as hell wouldn't be doing drugs or having pointless sex. And what is that a tongue ring?" She nods her head. "So, what really happened? What changed you?"

"Iz, I don't want to talk about it."

"I want to understand Clare, please help me understand. If this is who you are I want to know why." She sighed and took a deep breath.

"About a week after classes started I was walking home from the book store down the street. It was pretty late. I was jumped, they took all my belongings, and the dragged me into an alley. They gang banged me for about an hour before they left me there. It took me three hours to get back to my room. It took me awhile before I could even leave my room. And when I finally was able to get out of my bed I felt lost, I didn't know who I was anymore. So I rediscovered myself. Being this version of myself is easier." She stops and I am in complete shock.

"Clary, I'm so sorry."

"It's whatever. I've bounced back."

"I wouldn't call having sex and doing drugs bouncing back Clary."

"Well, I'm fine. How long are you staying?"

"Just the weekend. I can stay in a hotel if you don't want me here."

"Nonsense. You can stay here." The rest of the weekend went by in a blur and Clary brought me to one of her parties, and I have to admit it was a rager. I've never had so much fun in my life, but I was worried for Clary, she was so wasted. She almost had sex on the dance floor. By Sunday I was back at the airport heading home, still processing what I just witnessed this weekend, Alec and Jace were not going to like this.

When I got home I knew they would have a lot of questions, and I was trying to brace myself but I have no idea how I'm going to explain this you them.

"Hey Iz, how was it?"

"Eye opening."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Clary has become a whole different person."

"How so?"

"She is a complete pot head, she drinks every weekend to the point where she is completely blacked out, she has sex with anyone, and she does drugs. Also, she smokes cigs. She is so different. It's scary." They were in shock.

"Seriously? That doesn't sound like her at all." Alec chimes in and I see Jace have pain in his eyes. I knew he really liked her, and they were seeing how college went for her before they got together.

"Do you know what caused her to jump off the deep end?"

"Yes. It's horrible."

"Well?"

"She was jumped and gang banged."

"What the fuck. When?"

"About a week after school started. They stole everything she had and left her in an alley." I looked down but had to continue. "She said it took awhile before she could leave her room and when she did she didn't know who she was anymore. She was lost so she rediscovered herself."

"Holy shit." They both said in unison.

"I know. She took me to one of her parties."

"How was it?"

"A lot of fun. Honestly, but she was completely wasted. She almost had sex right there on the dance floor." The rest of the day was pretty average, but it was a lot to swallow about Clary, but I couldn't do anything about it. She was in Florida and if she wanted to act that way, I can't stop her. I just want her to come to her senses.

 **Time Jump- End of Freshman Year**

 **Clary POV:**

After the visit from Izzy I knew that I needed to get my shit together. I stopped partying every weekend, and I stopped doing drugs. I can't seem to quit smoking, but maybe one day I'll get there. The year was ending and I was heading back home today. I haven't been there since I got to school. I got on the plane and in two hours I was at the airport in New York. I caught a cab and it ended up right in front of my house. Instead of going in, I turn around and go to the Lightwoods. I had to apologize to them, I've been a shitty friend and they deserve that much.

I walk up to the front door and knock. Jace answers the door and I hear his breath catch. I probably look like a completely idiot to him, I have make up caked on, and skin tight clothing with black streaks in my hair.

"Hey." Is all I manage to get out, he looks just as good as he did when I left. "Is Izzy here?"

"Yea, she's up stairs." I walk in and turn towards him.

"I'm really sorry Jace."

"It's okay. Izzy told us."

"Oh." I looked down. Great. "I want you to know that I missed you, despite everything that happened I always missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Well, I'm going to talk to Izzy." He smiled and left and I made my way upstairs. "Hey Iz."

"Clary, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

"For?"

"What you saw in Florida. You caught me at a really low point in my life. But after you left I realized what an idiot I've been. I stopped partying every weekend and I stopped doing drugs. I'm still working on the drinking, and the smoking. I can't seem to kick those habits, but I'm trying."

"Clary, it's okay. I was worried. We all were."

"Jace hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Clary. He was really worried about you, we all were, and when I told him, he was shocked."

"God, I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to sleep around so much?"

"You were coping, sometimes that happens. I see you kept the wardrobe."

"I can only handle so much change at a time."

"And the tongue ring?" I stick out my tongue to show that it's still there. "Ew, didn't that hurt?"

"Surprising no, but I was also very high when I got it." This causes her to laugh, and I laugh along with her.

"Jace doesn't hate you, but I think you should talk to him."

"I don't even know where to begin. I already apologized, but I doubt he'd want to pick up where we left off."

"You don't know that."

"Who wants to be with a whore Isabelle?"

"You are not a whore Clarissa. You made some mistakes, and you have to live with that, and if Jace still likes you give him the benefit of the doubt to at least hear you out. I'm not saying it'll be easy, or fun, but at least tell him everything."

"Okay. I'm going to go find him." She nods and I leave her room. I look around the house for a little before I hear the music. I walk towards the back room where I find Jace sitting at the piano. He was amazing. He stops and turns around.

"Hey." Is all he says.

"Hi, mind if we talk for a little?"

"Not at all. Come in." I make my way over to the piano and take a seat next to him on the bench. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"You already have."

"But I really want to apologize. I was reckless this year. I mean extremely reckless. I partied way to much, drank way to often, did some intense drugs, picked up an addiction to cigarettes, slept with to many guys, and I think a few girls. I really can't remember." He looked at me with shocked eyes. "But I wanted to know that I didn't do any of it without feeling so guilty afterword's because I felt like I was letting you down. We left being in a state of limbo with each other, and after it happened, I was so lost, and I just didn't know how to get back."

"Clary, it's okay. We weren't together. You had no obligations to me."

"But I wanted too." I spilled before I could even have time to think. "Jace, I wanted to be with you, so much, but when you told me to wait until the first semester was over I just went along with it, and I couldn't wait until it was over, but when I got jumped I just lost it. I tried everything I could to numb the pain, and I lost sight of everything. And it worked, it numbed everything, and it was nice. I didn't feel like the girl who was rapped by 4 guys, I felt like the girl who didn't give a shit and just let go. It was great, for a while, but after Izzy came and visited me I realized how fucked up I've been. How stupid I've been. I just, I'm so sorry Jace."

"Clary, look at me." He put a finger under my chin and lifts it up. "I don't blame you for coping the way you did. I can't even imagine what that was like and if I had known I would have gone down there and killed them myself. If I would have known you wanted to be together I would never have said that, I just didn't want you tied down in college. I didn't know who you'd meet, and I wanted you to have freedom."

"Jace, I've only wanted you since the day you saved my life." I leaned over and place a short sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot Clary, I should have just made you mine."

"It's okay. How about we start over."

"I'd really like that."

"Thank you Jace."

"For what?"

"Not hating me, for forgiving me because I've been an absolute whore the last year, and for giving me a second chance."

"You are not a whore." He wiped a tear away form my eye. "As far as forgiving you, of course Clary, what happened was horrible, and I'd love to start over with you." He smiles and I smile back. Things were finally starting to look up, but than I realize that I have to go face my mother and brother. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 **Time Jump-The End of Summer Again**

 **Clary POV:**

It was time that I made my way back to school. The summer had been okay as far as summers go. I had to deal with my mom again, and that was annoying. I missed being free from her iron fist. Jace and I had gotten really close, and he was driving me back to the airport. He walked me to the terminal and before I entered the gate he kissed me.

"Clary, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Will you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" my eyes lit up and a smile spread across my face.

"I would love too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I promise that I will keep in touch this time. And have a great senior year Jace. Live it up."

"I will, but I can't wait to join you in Florida."

"Only one more year!" and with that I got on the plane heading back to Florida with the best boyfriend in the world, and the drama of the last year behind me.

 **Time Jump-Two Months**

 **Clary POV:**

I was on my way back from class when I got a phone call from Jace telling me that my mother was dying. I went and talked to the school and got a week of excused absences and made my way back to New York. I landed in New York and got a cab and went to the hospital. I asked the nurse for her room number and made my way over. I open the door and Jace, Alec, and Jon are sitting there.

"Nice of you to show up bitch. After you leave us and come back looking like a fucking prostitute." I notice Jace's hands clench into fists and I shake my head slightly at him and look down at what I'm wearing. I was wearing black shorts with fishnets underneath and some heels on, with a tight, almost see through shirt. I was still trying to adjust my look but I figured at school dressing like this was fine.

"I came back to see mom."

"How about you sit your fucking ass down in the waiting room and I can tell you when you are allowed to see her."

"She's my mom too Jon. I have a right to see her."

"You've never cared about her."

"Because she never cared about me. She fucking beat me for 6 years Jon, and you refused to see it. You refused to notice the bruises, or the cuts, or the chokings. You gave up on me Jon, and you let her destroy me."

"You weren't worth my time Clary. You still aren't."

"I just came here to talk to her. Can I please talk to her, and I'll be on the next flight to Florida."

"Fine." I walked over to her bedside but still kept my distance. She looked up at me and began to speak.

"Why are you here Clarissa?"

"I heard you were sick, I came to talk to you."

"Well I don't want you here. You are a pathetic excuse for a daughter."

"I only want to know one thing and then I promise you won't see me again."

"And what is that?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"You think you're better than everyone Clarissa. You always have. You rubbed your grades in Jon's face, you rubbed your ability to cook in my face, and I knew you were going over to the Lightwoods house to help that boy read, you rubbed your natural motherly abilities in my face and you didn't even realize it. I hate you because you're everything I wanted to be but couldn't."

"I had to be those things. You beat me every time I got less and an A, you refused to feed me until I learned how to cook, you remember when I was 11, and I went two weeks without food because you said I didn't deserve it unless I cooked it, so I learned how to cook. And I helped Max because I love that little kid, he was the only one for the longest time who liked my company. He got happy when I came around, I didn't get any of that from you. I got hit, and punched. You spit in my face mother." I heard Jace and Alec gasp in the background. "Who spits in their daughters face? You are the reason I did all of those things. I got good grades in hoping to avoid getting my ass kicked, I cooked because I wanted to eat, and I helped Max because I felt like I was doing something right for once. So I'm sorry that you hate me for my grades and my cooking skills, and my ability to care, but you can't blame that on me because its because of you that all of those things are in me."

"You disgust me you piece of shit. Leave my room. I never want to see you again." I composed myself and realized that I will never get her approval.

"Goodbye Jocelyn. I hope you rot in hell." I start walking to the door when Jon grabs my arm.

"You aren't welcome in my house anymore."

"I didn't plan on coming back Jon. That was never my home." He grabs me even tighter and pulls me closer.

"I wish you died that day."

"I know." He releases me and I leave the room. I start making my way outside when I hear footsteps behind me. It was Jace and Alec.

"That was intense." Jace says as he engulfs me in a hug.

"I can't believe I took a week off for this. I could have gotten away with two days."

"Well, if you have a week, you could always stay with us." Alec suggests and Jace nods eagerly along.

"I think I would absolutely love that." I smile up at him and we all make our way to his car and head off to their house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Clary POV:**

The week flies by and I have to leave for Florida tomorrow. My mom was still in the hospital when I was about to leave. The nerve of that woman I tell you. Jace was dropping me off that the airport like normal.

"I'm going to miss you Clary."

"I'm going to miss you too, but you'll be down here with me in no time." I smile up at him.

"I just wish I didn't have to wait that long though."

"We can do it!" He kisses me. "I'll see you in December Jace."

"I'll see you in December." He kisses me again and I make my way to the plane.

 **Jace POV:**

After watching Clary bored the plane I headed back to my car and made my way home. The next time I would see Clary was when her winter break rolled around. Having her so far away was horrible. I was constantly missing her, and since I was friends with Jon I had to hear him constantly bash her and try not to rip his throat out. We were in the locker room getting ready for practice when Jon started talking again.

"Yo man, how's your mom doing?" One of the guys asked Jon.

"She's not doing well. I don't know how much longer she has left." He answered and looked down at his hands, I could see he was really torn up about this, but I couldn't bring myself to care because of how awful he treats Clary.

"That really sucks man. Sorry." He stopped but soon continued. "How's your sister holding up?" Well, this isn't going to be pretty.

"Who the hell cares. She left us." I could see the shock in the other guys face.

"I mean, she went to college Jon. You couldn't expect her to stick around forever."

"Listen man, I couldn't give two shits about my sister. I'm glad she's gone, makes everything easier and my mom and me." Before the dude could speak we were being called into the gym to work on some drills. It took everything in me not to punch Jon in the face, and by the time practice was over I ran out of the gym as fast as I could. In a couple weeks Clary would be back and I couldn't wait, hearing Jon talk about her made me furious but it also made me miss her like crazy. For now I just have to make it through the day and wait for Clary to come home.

 **Time Jump-Winter Break**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was the day I had to go back to New York. The only reason I'm not really upset about going back is because my mom can't push me around this time around, but I also don't plan on being around her. Jace offered his house to me for the break and I'm going to take him up on the offer. I got off the plane and made my way to the airport. Jace was still in school so I got a cab and went to his house. I knocked on the door and Max answered.

"Hey Max! Why aren't you in school?" I ask as he gives me a big hug.

"I have a stomach bug, I've been home since Tuesday!"

"You seem oddly excited to be sick." I laughed as I made my way inside.

"I get to miss school! Of course I'm excited!" We made our way into the living room where Mayrse was.

"Welcome back Clary. How was school?"

"It was good. Finished the semester with a 4.0 so I can't complain. Thank you so much for letting me stay here Mrs. Lightwood."

"Of course Clary, I wouldn't even dream of sending you back to that house." She moved over on the couch and patted the place next to her. "How are you doing Clary? I heard about your time in college last year."

"I'm better. Last year was a lot to process, but I'm doing a lot better."

"I'm glad to hear it sweetie. If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to ask. We're all here for you." She leaned over and hugged me.

"Thank you Mrs. Lightwood." I got up and made my way to the front door, I really needed a cigarette. I looked at my phone, Jace and the others should be home any minute. I walk outside and sit under a tree with my sketchbook. I light a cigarette and begin to sketch. I guess I got lost in my drawing because the next thing I know someone is talking to me.

"Those things will kill you." I look up and Jace is standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I'm trying to kick the habit. It's a lot harder than it looks." I put the cigarette out on the bottom of my foot and close my sketchbook.

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago." I got up and hugged him, and kissed his lips quickly.

"How close are you to quitting?"

"I have managed to get down to only a couple cigarettes a day. I'm so close. Does it bother you?"

"A little. I would just like to kiss my girlfriend without having to taste nicotine."

"I'm sorry. I promise, I'll quit as soon as I can. It's been really hard. It helps me relax."

"I know." He smiled and hugged me again, and we made our way inside. Staying with the Lightwoods was so different, but it was nice. I never knew what it was like to have a family dinner, or just hang out and talk to each other. It was like a breath of fresh air.

A week later Jace came home later than usual and he had a confused look on his face. He grabbed my hand and led me outside and back under the tree where I sit and sketch.

"Jace, what's wrong?"

"Your mom died this morning Clary." I didn't know how to feel. A part of me was sad, but a bigger part of me was relieved.

"Oh." Was the only response that I could come up with.

"Jon is planning the funeral for next week. I know you don't have a relationship with them anymore, but I thought you deserved to know."

"Thanks Jace."

"I'll be there. Jon wants me to go, but I don't want to pressure you into going. I know you guys had a really rough relationship."

"We'll see how I feel. I mean, there is a part of me that is sad because it do remember what it was like before she started beating me. But another part of me is so relieved that I don't ever have to see her again."

"I know. I support whatever decision you make." He kissed me, and we sat there for a while and enjoyed the snowfall. It took me several days to actually process that she was gone but with the day of the funeral rolling around, the only thing I knew for sure was that I needed to be at the service. For some strange reason I felt obligated. Jace and Alec were both over with Jon helping him in any way that they could. I knew Jace hated Jon in a way but he was also his friend way before we even got close and I knew that Jon needed him, despite how awful he was to me. I respected Jace so much for putting aside the horrible feelings he had for Jon for what he let happen to me and help him plan the service. I got into a black dress, put on my make up and pulled my hair into a bun. I went downstairs and walked outside, I got into my car and made my way over to the church. I skipped the viewing knowing that Jon would kick me out.

The service had already started when I walked in. I stood in the back and listened to the pastor speak. There was a slideshow going in the background that was void of all memory of me. Soon Jon got up to the podium and began to speak.

"My mom was the best mother I could have ever asked for. She always supported me and encouraged me to dream big." I looked around the room, there were many people crying. I looked to where Jace would be, with the rest of the baseball team, they looked somber. "My mom always knew how to light up a room, and bring a smile to everyone's face. She never missed a baseball game, no matter what was going on, she always made it and she was the loudest person in the stands. I will miss her every single day. She was the only family that I had left, but I know that she would want me to keep going, and that's exactly what I am going to do…" I couldn't listen to anymore. I ducked out of the church and made my way over to the park across the street. I sat down on bench and lit a cigarette and watched the kids play. I don't remember how long I was sitting there until there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Jace was there.

"Hey." He said and sat down with me. "You came."

"Yea. I felt like I had too." I flicked the cigarette and took another puff of it.

"How long did you stay for?"

"I left in the middle of Jon's speech. I tried but I just couldn't listen to the bullshit anymore."

"Yea, I noticed he completely erased you from their lives."

"I would expect nothing less from them." I took another puff of my cigarette. "God, I hate them. I don't know why I even bothered coming to this. They never wanted me."

"You came because something was telling you that you had to, and if you didn't come I know part of you would regret it. But it's over."

"What about going to the cemetery?"

"Jon wants to do that by himself." He looked down at the ground. "I think you should go and talk to him Clare."

"You saw how that turned out at the hospital. He hates me Jace."

"I think you two need to have a civil conversation and why not at your mothers grave. Leave it all on the table and if he still hates you, you can forget about him completely, but he is the only family you have left. Don't just throw that away. I'm not saying you have to love him, but I think for your own sanity, telling him how you feel will help you get over the hatred you have for him. Trust me babe, carrying that around for the rest of your life will kill you slowly."

"Ugh. I hate it when you're right. Do you know what cemetery he is going too?"

"I'll drive you. Alec left. I saw you and said I'd get a ride." He stood up and grabbed my hand. When we got to the car and took my keys and got in the drivers side. We made our way to the cemetery. We followed the pathway until we came across a plot of land that was recently dug up.

"I'll be right here if you need me." He leaned over and kissed me. I got out of the car and made my way over to Jon. He was standing in front of the casket waiting for them to lower it. I walked up and stood beside him. He didn't even have to look up before he started talking.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk."

"About what? I thought I had made my feelings very clear the last time you were around."

"You did, but you are my brother Jon, no matter how much you wish you weren't. We both lost a mom, not just you."

"You didn't even love her."

"Can you blame me? She hated me, she beat me, she was the reason I tried to kill myself. She was horrible to me Jon, and you know it. You just chose not to acknowledge it." I looked away trying not to cry. "Look, I want to talk to you because I was at the service Jon. You completely erased me from your life. You let that whole room believe you were completely alone in the world. You didn't even have the decency to include me. I found out that she died from Jace. I found out about the funeral from Jace. I'm here because of Jace. I mean, we used to be friends Jon. I remember those days. What changed?"

"A lot of things Clarissa." He put his hands in his pockets. "Look, I don't want you in my life. I thought that I made myself clear before, but I guess you're too stupid to understand. Will you please leave me to grieve my mother?"

"Alright. If that's what you want. I'll leave, and I won't come back. I'm sorry for your loss Jonathan. I'm sure she was a wonderful mother to you, but she was a monster to me, and I'm glad she's dead." Before I could see his face I turned around and walked back to the car.

"Clary, what's wrong?"

"Some things never change. Let's go home."

"I'm sorry if I caused this babe. I thought he'd have some heart left, especially after she died."

"He'll never change. And I don't need him. I never have." Jace started the car and pulled out of the cemetery. I looked out the review mirror and saw Jon's figure slowly disappearing leaving the only trace of family I had left in my past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Clary POV:**

"Hey, I'm going to make a quick stop at my house. I want to grab a few things from my room that I left."

"Alright. Don't be to long though. Who knows when Jon will get back." He kissed my check and I made my way over to my house.

They still kept the spare key under the door mate. I walked into my old house and took it in. Everything that was there of me was completely gone. The pictures, the blanket I always used, my drawings. Everything. It was like I never existed. I walked up the stairs to my room, and I opened the door. When I walked in I had no idea what to expect. My room had been completely trashed. My drawings were all ripped up and my bed was torn. My walls had the word 'whore' spray-painted on it. I shook my head and made my way over to my closet. I went to the back and grabbed the handle to the safe that was in the wall. I kept all of my important things in there. My favorite drawings, my favorite pictures, all lost memories of a family that I used to belong too. No matter what happened I just couldn't part with these things. I grabbed them and made my way out of the house. I walked back over to the Lightwoods when I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Clarissa Fray?"

"Yes, this is her. How may I help you?"

"My name is John Miller, I'm from social services. I'm calling to confirm that you're mother just died. Is that correct?"

"Yes. That is correct." I walked into the house to find all the Lightwoods in the living room, Izzy started to speak when I held up my hand to stop her.

"And you don't have a father?"

"I think he died before I was born." I put my coat on the hook and make my way farther into the living room.

"And I already called your brother who has informed my that he doesn't know who you are, so I assume you two aren't close."

"Excuse me, but what is this phone call for?" I was annoyed and really not in the mood.

"I am calling to inform you that since you aren't 18, and you have no legal guardians anymore, you will be placed in foster care until your birthday."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled and I caught everyone's attention. "I'll be 18 in August."

"But that isn't for 8 more months."

"So your solution is to put me in the system?" Confusion spread across everyone's face. "Listen, I'm in college, and I don't need someone to take care of me. I've been doing it my whole life. Who would want a 17-year-old kid anyway? The foster care system isn't going to do anything for me."

"Clarissa.." He started but I cut him off.

"Clary, call me Clary or nothing at all."

"Clary, I'm afraid my hands are tied. We can discuss this more in person. I would like to meet tomorrow. 3 o'clock?"

"Yea, sure. Bye." I hung up and threw my phone on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Izzy asked.

"Apparently I'm being put in the system because I'm not 18 yet and 8 months is to far away to let it slide." I sit down on the couch and put my head in my hands. "This day can't get any better, first my room…."

"What happened with your room?" Izzy interrupted.

"I went back to get some things and I walked into my room and it was completely destroyed. My drawings were torn, and my bed was ripped apart. Jon spray-painted the word 'whore' on my wall. It's a mess, and now I'm being put in the system because I'm not 18 yet and Jon told him that he had no idea who I was. God, so much for a family."

"Clary, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mayrse asked and I followed her into the kitchen

"What's up Mayrse?"

"You said you were meeting with the social worker tomorrow correct?" I nod. "Well can I come with you? Maybe I can talk him into letting us be your 'foster parents' until you're 18? I mean, you are already living here. And they already know we can do it, we adopted Jace years ago. I don't see why they would appose it."

" I think Jace and I dating would turn them off to the idea."

"We can figure that out later, but it's worth a try right?"

"I really appreciate that Mayrse." I give her a hug and we make our way back into the living room.

"You look so much happier now, what did you two talk about?" Jace asked as he put his arm behind my back and pulled me closer to him.

"Mayrse is going to talk to my social worker with me to ask if she can be my foster parent until I turn 18."

"Really mom?" Izzy screams.

"She's basically another daughter to me already."

"But won't us dating be a problem?"

"We'll talk to the social worker and figure everything out, plus being a lawyer does come in handy, I'm sure I can find a loophole somewhere." Mayrse smiles and I can't help but smile back. All I can do is pray that this works out.

Three o'clock rolled around and Mayrse and I made our way to the office of Social Services. We waited for about 15 minutes until John called us back.

"Hello, Clary. Who have you brought with you today?"

"This is Mayrse. I've been staying with her family when I am home for breaks from school for the past two years."

"Oh, I was under the impression you lived at home with you mother and brother."

"No, I got kicked out before I left for college."

"Oh, I apologize."

"Mr. Miller, I would like to keep Clary under my supervision until she turns 18. She's been in an unstable environment for so long and I feel like she has finally found a good and stable home. Would you really take that away from her?"

"I don't want to do any of this Mayrse, but I have to follow the rules."

"I was a foster parent at one point many years ago, and I actually adopted that child and he has been excelling. My family is more than capable to look after Clary."

"I know you are more than capable Mayrse but I have to follow protocol…"

"What if I emancipate myself?"

"What?"

"What if I get myself emancipated from my guardianship of my mom. I know she isn't around anymore, but can I still do it?"

"I don't see why not. You aren't in high school, so I think the court would be more than willing to get it done in a quick manor."

"How do I do it?" He started to explain the whole process, and it sounded complicated but I wanted to do it. If I don't, he was going to put me in the system. We filed the form and Mayrse put a rush on it considering I'm in college and would need the paperwork before the spring semester. We made our way home and found the Lightwood children all waiting around for the news.

"They wouldn't let us foster Clary." Mayrse stated and I could see the faces fall. Especially Jace's.

"But, I'm going to get emancipated." I smiled and made my way over to Jace who immediately perked up.

"What's emancipated?" Max asked.

"It means that I no longer have to answer to my parents."

"But you don't have any." Everyone looked horrified, but I laughed.

"I know that buddy, but according to the law I can't not have parents, so when I emancipate myself, I'll be in charge of my own life."

"Good! Your mommy was a meany!"

"Why do you say that Max?"

"Cause one day I saw her hit you with pan." My mind instantly went back to that day. I had come home an hour late because I had to make up a test but she didn't want to listen to my 'excuses'.

"Max, why didn't you ever tell me that?" Mayrse said in a worried tone.

"Because after she hit her Clary got right back up. She didn't look hurt, but it looked like it hurt. How many times did she hit you anyway? I tried to count but I stopped after 8." He was so curious, that I couldn't keep it from him, plus that was a while ago, and I'm not ashamed of it.

"I got about 60 hits with that pan that day. All sporadic, and all from behind." I answered his question. He nodded and went back to looking at his comic.

"60? Why?" Jace asked as he rubbed circles on my back.

"I was an hour late getting home after school. I tried to tell her I had to make up a test, but she didn't want to hear it. 60 hits for every minute I was late." I looked around the room and they all looked mortified. "That was one of the milder punishments. I could tell you horror stories about her idea od punishments."

"Clary, we are so sorry we never noticed this earlier. We lived her for 7 years prior and never knew anything was wrong. Her and Jon always seemed so sweet."

"They were. To each other and to the outside world. I was just a burden to them. I don't blame you for not noticing. Hell, Jace and Alec have been in the house when some of these punishments have taken place, and they had no idea either."

"Really? How often were we over and it happened?" Alec asked looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Frequently. I remember one night, you guys came back from practice and you had a double header the next day so you spent the night, and when dinner was over I was cleaning the dishes and my mom was dissatisfied with the meal so she shoved my head under water until I passed out. When I woke up, she was standing over my body yelling at me to wake up and finish the dishes.

"How did we not hear any of this?" Jace asked.

"Jon's room is sound proof. Trust me, I screamed my head off in hopes that one of you would be walking to the bathroom." I looked at Jace and I could see the guilt in his eyes. "Hey, I don't want either of you feeling like you could have prevented any of this. I'm not mad at either of you for never hearing my screams. I got really good at hiding the burns, and the bruises, and the cuts. Plus, I was a fantastic liar. Even if you saw something, I could have convinced you that it was nothing."

"I just can't believe we were in the house when it would happen."

"Why do you think Jon always took you upstairs? He soundproofed his room for a reason. He didn't want to hear the screams anymore."

"What a bastard."

"Jace." Mayrse yelled.

"Well it's true. She was tortured, and Jon knew. That's fucked up."

"Language. Please." Mayrse said as she looked at Max.

"Sorry, but it is. And we were there. We had no idea."

"What's the worst she's done to you?" Izzy asks and they all fall silent.

"You really want to know?" They all nod. "Well, when I was 14, I fell asleep in class. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal, but I was so tired from getting beat the previous night, I couldn't lay on my back, so I didn't sleep. The teacher called home and told my mom that I was sleeping in class. You can only imagine how mad she was at me. I mean, I would get slapped for bringing anything less than an A home. I got home that day and it was oddly relaxing. Nothing bad happened. I was making dinner when Jon came home with Jace and Alec. I made you guy's dinner, and when you left I cleaned up. Still I got no punishment, but I knew it was coming." I looked around and saw them awaiting the horror. "I finished washing the dishes when my mom called me to the back room. When I walked back there I saw her standing next to a chair. She told me to sit. And I obeyed. She tied me to the chair, and made 8 cuts on my upper thigh. Thick slices. I lost so much blood. She kept me that as I was floating in and out of consciousness. When I got to the point of being ghostly pale, she called 911 and an ambulance. When they got there I had ended up on the living room floor. She told the paramedics that I tried to kill myself and when she got home she found me. I was in the hospital for a week, and she sent me to an institute for 2 months."

"What the hell. Why?" Was all Izzy said.

"She needed a break from me, and that was her way of sending me away."

"She almost killed you because she needed a break?"

"Yup."

"Why didn't she just send you to someone's house?"

"I didn't have friends guys. I have been on my own since I was 12. You have no idea what it's like living under the control of someone who can do anything they want and get away with it. I missed so much school I was paranoid that I wasn't going to graduate when I wanted to; I thought I was going to have to stay there longer. I couldn't just walk around the neighborhood asking for a place to stay, they would think I was crazy."

"You could have come here." Izzy says.

"No I couldn't have. You three are friends with Jon, and I doubt you heard any good stories about me. You would have laughed at me, and slammed the door in my face."

"You don't know that."

"But I do. You guys probably all thought I was Jon's weird sister. The introvert who was really smart. Right?" They all nod. "Exactly. I had nowhere to go. I had no one to turn to. I was stuck, so I just endured it until I could leave."

"We are all so sorry Clary." Jace said.

"I know, and it's really okay. You and Alec saved me eventually. Took you guys long enough, but you did. And I'm okay now. Still scarred, literally. But I'm here, and I'm free." He kissed my temple and I cuddled into his side. I had finally told someone about the worst of my past and they were all so supportive. For the first time I finally feel a weight lifted off my shoulders, and I feel like no matter what I go through now, I will forever have the Lightwoods behind me, supporting me. Especially Jace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Time Jump-Spring Semester**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary had left again for school and to say I miss her would be an understatement. I hated having her thousands of miles away from me. But in May I would be done high school and she'd be home from school and we'd never have to leave each other ever again.

It was no secret around town that Clary and I were together and I got a lot of shit for it. Mostly from girls but also from a lot of guys on the team. They couldn't believe that I would betray Jon like that. And I couldn't give a damn about Jon because for so many years he lied to me and he turned a blind eye on Clary, and someone like that deserves to be betrayed at some point. It was a normal day at school until practice came. I was standing at my locker getting my things ready when someone punched the locker beside me. I looked to my left and there was Jon.

"Yes?" I asked and he looked like he was out for blood.

"I tired really hard to ignore all the bullshit around this school regarding my sister and you, but I can't believe you Jace. You are my best friend and you are slumming it with my whore of a sister." He yelled and got the attention of the rest of the team. Nobody else had ever heard him talk about her like that and they were shocked.

"Dude, we've been together for awhile. Why are you just now confronting me about this?" I tried to be civil but when Clary is brought into anything I automatically get defensive.

"Because she's a FUCKING WHORE!" That's when I lost it.

"Jon, shut the hell up. Don't talk about her like that." And immediately Alec was by my side.

"You honestly think that piece of shit is worth anything? She isn't. She's worth nothing." Before he continued I punched him. I just couldn't stop, I was on top of him punching the shit out of him until Alec pulled me off. I was pissed and everyone could tell.

"You have no right to talk about her that way." I screamed at him. "You don't even have the right to take any interest in what she does with her life. You gave that right up the day you let your mother abuse her." I heard gasps from the locker room when coach finally came in. He saw Jon on the floor and bloody.

"What the hell happened?" He screamed. Before I could answer someone else from the team stepped up.

"Jon started it coach. He was trying to get a raise out of Jace."

"Care to explain Jon?" Jon looked pissed.

"He's sleeping with my sister." I laughed. Coach glared at me.

"Is that true Jace?"

"I mean we're together but, it's hard to have sex when your girlfriend is at school in Florida." Coach looked more pissed than he was before.

"I don't want this to ever happen again."

"I can't promise I won't try to kill him coach. He's talking shit about my girlfriend."

"She's my sister."

"Jon, did you not hear anything that came out of your mouth a couple minutes ago?" Another boy spoke up. "The fact that you would disrespect her that much is incredibly disturbing." Jon looked pissed.

"Jon, go home. I don't want you here today." Coach said and Jon stormed out of the locker room. "What exactly happened Jace?"

"He called my girlfriend a whore." My coach shook his head and sighed.

"Alright, everyone get ready. Practice starts soon." He left the locker room and I pulled out my phone to text Clary.

 **Jace-** Hey babe. I just got into a fight with your brother.

 **Clary-** What happened?

 **Jace-** He called you a whore. I tried to control myself but I just couldn't.

 **Clary-** Its okay. He was asking for it anyway. Are you alright?

 **Jace-** Absolutely. He didn't even hit me.

 **Clary-** I'm glad you're okay. Thanks for defending me.

 **Jace-** Anything for you babe. I'll talk to you later. Practice is about to start.

 **Clary-** Sounds good. Bye!

I put my phone away and headed out for practice. Things were going to be tense for the rest of the year with Jon but I won't sit around and let him talk shit, if he wants to he can expect something from me. Forget friendship, if he wants to be that way he can just forget about me.

 **Clary POV:**

After Jace texted me I realized that things were never going to be the same. Jace took my side over Jon's and I knew that was going to be a problem. I got up off my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I needed to find myself again. My true self. I grabbed my car keys and made my way to the mall and decided to get back to my old self. Maybe some minor adjustments but the old me before college started. No more short ass dresses, no more fishnets, no more black streaks, no more thick makeup, and I'm going to quit smoking. I decided that the tongue ring can stay, I like it.

By the time I get back to New York Jace probably won't recognize me, but I knew that my appearance wasn't the one he truly liked. I knew he liked me regardless, but I also knew that who I am now, is a complete 180 of who I was before and I think I'm ready to get back to that. I was ready to be Clary again, and I couldn't wait to show the world that I overcame a tragedy and I'm going to be okay.

 **Time Jump-End of Sophomore Year**

 **Clary POV:**

I was on the plane on the way back to New York. I was super excited to see Jace and the rest of them, and I was really excited to see their reaction to my look. I got off the plane and grabbed my luggage and started looking for Jace. I spotted him across the way and made my way over to him.

"Hey babe." I said and he looked up and smiled.

"Wow Clare, you look different."

"I know, I decided that I was finally ready to get back to my true self. I was ready to embrace what happened to me and this is how, by going back to my old self. With a few adjustments."

"Well, you look beautiful like always."

"And guess what." He lifts an eyebrow. "I quit."

"Really Clare?"

"Yes, I quit about 4 months ago and haven't picked up a cigarette since."

"I'm very proud of you Clary. Did you keep anything from your old style?"

"Yes."

"And what is that?" I stuck out my tongue. He smiled. "I always liked the tongue ring."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think he's rather sexy." He grabs my waist and kisses me.

"Come on, lets get you home. Izzy is dying to see you." He grabbed my hand and took my luggage and we headed out of the airport. We got in the car and headed home. Jace grabbed my bags and we made our way into the house and I heard Izzy scream.

"Clary! Oh shit. What happened?" She looked me up and down.

"I decided to get back to my old self. I have come to terms to what has happened and I decided that the only way to overcome it is to go back to normal."

"You got rid of everything. I hope that awful tongue ring is gone." I laughed and looked at Jace. "What?"

"Tongue ring is here to stay." I stuck out my tongue.

"Ew. Jace, tell her to get rid of it."

"I happen to like the tongue ring."

"Seriously?" He nods and I laugh.

"That's so gross. Doesn't it feel weird to kiss her?"

"It isn't very different, plus it's kind of a turn on."

"Okay, okay. I don't want to hear any more." We laughed and headed inside to greet the rest of the Lightwoods. We sit down at the dinner table and talk about everything under the sun. But all I can think about is that next year when school starts, I won't have to leave Jace behind because he'll be with me. Everything seems so perfect, but I guess my life can never be perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story! I had half the chapter written and just forgot to finsih it! I hope it was worth the wait! Let me know what ya'll think and enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Clary POV:**

I got a phone call at dinner and it was from an unknown number. I excused myself from the table and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Clarissa Fray?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is calling?"

"This is Joy from Presbyterian Hospital. Your brother Jonathan was brought in earlier this morning. You were the one of his emergency contacts." That's odd, but I guess he never changed it.

"What happened?"

"He was in a pretty bad accident tonight. He's been in surgery for a couple hours now."

"What happened?"

"He was driving while under the influence." What a dumbass.

"Okay. Thanks for calling." With that I hung up the phone and made my way back into the dinning room.

"What was that all about?" Jace asks.

"My brother was in an accident. He's in surgery."

"What happened?"

"The idiot was driving while under the influence."

"What a dumbass." I laughed at our identical thoughts.

"Are you going to visit him?" He asked.

"Nope. I don't owe him anything. He want's to drive while drunk and get hurt, so be it. I'm not going to drop what I'm doing because he was being an idiot." He nods and we continue with dinner like nothing ever happened. Jon stopped being my brother a long time ago, and I don't owe him anything.

 **Time Jump- Start of School Year (Jace – Freshman, Clary – Junior)**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I were making our way down to our apartment in Florida, and I was so excited to be finally back in the same state as Jace. We have been talking about what we were going to do after college, and we came to the conclusion that I was going to stay in Florida until he was done school and than we'd take it from there. It was scary, but as long as I had Jace, I knew everything would be okay. I had two more years of school while Jace still had all four to complete but I was excited to start living our lives together.

When we finally made it to our apartment we started unloading everything. Since Jonathan was in the hospital for a couple weeks after his surgery, I took that opportunity to grab whatever furniture that I had left in that house. Thankfully he didn't touch my room after he destroyed it. My bed didn't quite make it but my two couches and a couple chairs that I had did, so Jace and I brought them down. My bed wasn't that big of a loss considering Jace was planning on bringing his down anyway, and his was way more comfortable than mine, so it was a win-win situation. I was getting the room organized when I heard a crash. I ran out into our living room and Jace was standing over a framed picture that he dropped. I walked over and looked, and it was a picture from before my mom started getting violent. I bent down and picked it up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think anything in here was fragile." He said and I just shook my head.

"It's okay. This picture doesn't mean anything to me." I said and he tilted my head up to look him in the eyes.

"It's okay to miss how things used to be Clare." He said and I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes.

"I feel like I shouldn't miss it. Like, I should be hateful towards them for the rest of my life. I was tortured, and neglected, I barely even remember anything from before my mom was violent."

"That doesn't mean you can't miss it." He said and a tear spilled out of my eye, he wiped it away. "One memory, I want to hear one memory you have from before she got violent, and before Jon started being a dick." He asked and I stood there thinking for a couple minutes before a memory popped into my head.

"I was 8, and I was really obsessed with flamingos, don't ask me why. I wanted to be one for Halloween so badly, but no matter what, we couldn't find a flamingo costume anywhere. I was so upset. It was the only thing I wanted to be, and my mom kept throwing out ideas for me, but I had my heart set on being a flamingo. So one day I came home from school, and she was making me a flamingo costume. I was so excited. She even let me help." I smiled at the memory. "When Halloween rolled around I was so excited to go trick or treating. Everyone was really confused by my costume, and a couple girls from my class made fun of me, but I was happier than I can even begin to describe. It was my favorite costume ever." I looked up at Jace and he was smiling, and trying not to laugh. "Don't laugh at me. It's all I wanted that year. No judging allowed."

"I'm not judging, I just think you're incredibly cute. I mean, I asked to bath in spaghetti one year, so that's not weird to me at all." I couldn't hold my laughter in and we were both laughing together. "You're allowed to miss the old them Clary, you were deprived of something every child should have, and what your mom and Jon did to you was wrong, and completely selfish of them, but missing them isn't wrong, and hating them isn't wrong either. You're entitled to our own feelings. You never have to explain them to anyone." I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands rested on my hips.

"I love you Jace." I said and his eyes widened. We hadn't said it to each other, but I've felt it for a while.

"I love you too." He said as he placed a kiss on my lips. When we broke apart I couldn't help but smile. Holding on for all those years was definitely worth it when I think back to my life with Jace. He was my family now, and he's all I'll ever need.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this took so long! I had no idea what I wanted to do with it, but I wanted to give you something so here is a little something to show how their lives are progressing! Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Time Jump- Clary Graduation**

 **Jace POV:**

I couldn't be more proud of how far Clary has come in her life. She was graduating from college, with a job already lined up for her. I couldn't help but be completely amazed by her every single day. She survived hell, and now I was going to make sure she was in heaven for the rest of our lives. The ceremony started and it was extremely boring. I was just waiting for it to be over so I could get Clary in my arms. My whole family came down to watch her, but there was another reason why I wanted them down here. I was going to ask Clary to marry me. I know we are only 19, and 20, but there isn't anyone else in this world who I wanted to be with. We were each others family now, and I was going to start living like that as soon as I could.

Soon the ceremony was over and we were standing around waiting for Clary to come find us, and soon there was a pair of arms wrapped around neck. I turned around and saw Clary smiling at me. I smiled back and gave her a kiss.

"Congratulations babe." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She says and we turn towards her family. "I really appreciate you all coming down here for this. It means a lot."

"Of course Clary." Maryse said. "You're like a daughter to me, and we wouldn't miss this for the world." She gives Clary a hug followed by the rest of my family. We make our way out to the restaurant for dinner and I'm extremely excited to experience life with Clary as my fiancé. We have an amazing dinner, and when they bring out desert I'm starting to get nervous. I had the chef write out 'Will you marry me?' in chocolate and I was excited to see Clary read it. Her desert was the last one to be brought out, and I watched her the entire time. She didn't even realize it at first but once she saw it she started crying. I took this opportunity to get up and a I took her hands in mine and made her stand with me.

"I know we're young, but that doesn't mean that I love you any less. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you feel the same way. I love you more than anything Clary, and I can't promise you perfection, but I can promise you everything I have. Will you marry me?" I said and she nodded and threw her arms around my neck and I couldn't help but smile as the rest of my family clapped. When she finally pulled away I slide the ring on her finger and she gave me a kiss. This was going to be the best life possible, I just knew it.

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I had been up to my eye balls in wedding planning. Izzy and I had been face timing almost every single night to talk details, and she was coming down with Maryse in a month to go dress shopping. So far everything was going well. We would be getting married in a year, and it would be a summer wedding, July 19th to be exact. I couldn't be happier with the way my life turned out. I was currently sitting on the couch scrolling through possible guests when Jace came home from class.

"Hey babe." I yelled when I heard the door close. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the head. "How was class?"

"Eh. I envy you. I wish I was done already." He said and I laughed.

"Yea, I was an overachiever but can you blame me?" I said and he took a seat beside me.

"Not at all." He said and he put his arm around my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Narrowing down the guest list. I don't want over 150 people and right now we're hovering at around 185."

"Who knew we knew that many people." He said and I laughed.

"Well, you had a lot of friends in high school, and our college friends, and your family. Plus all the plus ones, its a lot."

"Well, is there anyone you really don't want to invite?" He said and I looked through the list.

"I really don't want Sebastian there." I said and he looked at me. "He wasn't very nice to me in high school. I know he was your friend, but he saw how Jon treated me and went along with it."

"Than Sebastian is definitely not invited." He said and I smiled. "Anyone else?"

"Well, that one girl who is in your one class, she has asked you for tutoring on more than one occasion, I don't want her there. Call it jealousy, but I really don't want her there." I said and he laughed, than kissed my temple.

"Of course. I want this day to be all about you, if you don't want anyone there, you can not invite them." He said and I smiled.

"Alright, well you go do your homework, and maybe start dinner, while I work on this." I said and he got up and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"Anything for you Clare." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." I said and he smiled.

"You stayed, and you trusted me, and you gave yourself to me when you were convinced no body would love you. You are my life Clary, and I don't know what I'd do without you." He said and I single tear fell down my cheek.

"I love you so much Jace."

"I love you too Clare." He said as he kissed my lips. "Now, I'm going to make some dinner. I'll call you when it's ready." He said and I smiled. Jace left to go to the kitchen, and I couldn't even begin to describe how happy I was that I was going to marry that man. I stopped looking at him and back at the guest list, god this sucked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

 **Wow. I have been terrible with this story, and for those who follow or favorited this one I am so sorry I have kept you waiting so long! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Time Jump – Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

The wedding was finally here and I was freaking out. I had poured everything into this moment for the past who knows how long and now that it's finally here I really can't believe it. I was excited to get married to Jace, and have all our friends witness it. As much as I was against it, Jace invited Jon as a peace offering between us. He kindly replied to Jace with a no, and I didn't really care, and neither did Jace. He just thought it might settle the bad blood between us but that relationship is dead. It won't ever be repaired, and honestly I don't need him. I have my other family, plus the one that Jace and I create together and that's all I need.

"Clary are you ready?" I heard Izzy say and it broke me out of my mind. I turned around and smiled at her.

"I've been ready since he asked me to marry him." I said and she walked over and hugged me.

"I'm really happy for the two of you. I never thought Jace was going to find love, and nobody deserves love more than you." She said and my eyes started to water. "Do not cry before he sees you." She said and we both laughed.

We walked to the back o the ceremony space and I took a deep breath. I was walking myself down the aisle, and I was okay with that. I had been on my own my whole life, and this was no different, but I knew Jace was at the end of the aisle waiting for me, and that made me happier than I could express. When the doors opened I heard the music and I began to walk. My eyes locked with golden ones and my smile spread ten times wider. When I finally got to him he was smiling just as much as I was. I handed Izzy my flowers and Jace took my hands.

"You ready?" He asked and I let out a little laugh.

"More than you could possibly know." I said and we both faced the preacher. I couldn't even tell you what he was saying. I was so focused on the fact that I was going to be his wife that nothing else really mattered to me. We recited our vows and before I knew it Jace's lips were on mine. We broke apart and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Mrs. Lightwood." Jace said.

"I love you too Mr. Lightwood." I said back and he kissed me again. I couldn't tell you how amazing it was to be a Lightwood. I felt loved, and accepted, and worthy for the first time in years. I was proud of my name now, and you can bet your ass that I'll be telling everyone my name now.

 **Time Jump – Jace's Graduation**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace was graduating from college today and I couldn't be more proud of him. He had worked so hard for this and I knew that he was going to do amazing things in life. His family met me at our house to head over to the college and watch his ceremony. I didn't know why I was nervous, I mean, all he was doing was walking across a stage and grabbing his diploma but my stomach was in knots. I had been feeling off for about two weeks and I didn't know why. The president of the college started to talk and I quickly shoved the thought aside and focused on the ceremony.

Like all college graduations it took forever for it to finish. I just wanted to grab Jace and pull him into a hug and give him the biggest kiss ever. This was the start of our lives together, and I couldn't be happier to be doing it with someone as amazing as Jace. When we finally saw him walking towards us the first thing he did was scoop me up into a hug, and in that moment my stomach had other ideas for me. I pushed myself out of his arms and found the nearest bush. I emptied my stomach and when I looked up our whole family was staring at me.

"I'm so sorry." I said and Jace walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I just wasn't feeling well this morning and I think the sudden motion of you picking me up pushed me over the edge." I said and Jace smiled.

"Okay, but if you aren't feeling better soon you're going to the doctor." He said and I laughed.

"Yes sir." I said and he pulled me into another hug, but slower this time. "Alright, lets go out to celebrate."

"Are you sure you want too? You just puked in the rose bushes." Jace said and I smacked his arm.

"I'm feeling much better now. Plus, you just graduated, we need to celebrate." I said and Jace laughed. He put his arm around me and we made our way to our cars. When we got to the restaurant everything was back to normal, like I hadn't just puked everywhere and I was having a great time. By the time we got back to our place I was exhausted. I got changed and crawled into bed and let exhaustion take me over.

 **Time Jump – One Week Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I had thrown up a couple more times since Jace's graduation and I was currently sitting in the doctors office waiting to be called back. It was weird because I didn't feel sick, but I also felt like shit at the same time. I just wanted to be diagnosed with something, given medicine, and than go on my merry way.

"Clarissa Lightwood?" A nurse called and I stood up and followed her. She did the normal things like blood pressure, temperature, weight, height, and than I sat down. "The doctor should be in shortly." I nodded and she left the room. About 10 minutes later the doctor walked in holding my chart.

"Clarissa, how are you today?" He asked.

"I'm alright." I said.

"Everything looks normal except your weight." He said and I looked at him. "The last time you were here you weighed about 120 pounds, which is normal for someone of your age and height, but according to what was weighed today, you are currently 135."

"I gained 15 pounds?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, have you not noticed?" The doctor asked.

"I mean, some of my jeans don't fit anymore, and my feet have been killing me lately, and god my back feels like I'm always carrying cinderblocks around." I said and the doctor looked at me.

"Do you mind if we get some blood work done? I will rush it and the results will be back in an hour. You can stay in the waiting room until they are ready." The doctor said and I nodded. He wasted no time with drawing my blood before I was sitting in the waiting room for my results. I didn't know what was going on and the doctor kind of scared me.

An hour later I was still sitting there waiting for someone to come out and tell me what the blood results were. I texted Jace telling him what was going on and not worry but I was worrying anyway because the doctor didn't tell me what he was looking for.

"Clarissa Lightwood." I heard and I turned to see the doctor standing there. I walked over to him and he smiled at me. "Congratulations, you're pregnant." He said and my eyes could have popped out of my head.

"I'm what?" I asked and he laughed.

"You're pregnant, and you're almost done your first trimester." He said.

"How is that possible? How didn't I know?" I asked.

"Your symptoms seemed to be later than most pregnant women." He said and I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Thank you doctor." I said and he nodded and walked away. I drove home in a daze. I mean, of course I wanted kids but I thought I'd have a little more time before that happened. When I got home Jace was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"So, what sickness do you have?" Jace asked.

"Pregnancy." I said and I heard his gasp.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. I'm pregnant, and apparently I'm three months along." I said.

"How didn't we know?" He asked and just shrug.

"According to the doctor I'm a late bloomer. Figures, I didn't get my period until I was almost 16."

"Okay, too much information." He said and I laughed.

"We can have sex, you can watch me throw up, and I pee when you're in the shower, but knowing what age I got my period at freaks you out?" I said and he laughed. It was silent for a minute before I looked at him. "Are you happy about this?"

"Happy?" He said and he let out a laugh. "Clary, having kids with you is at the top of my 'to do' list." He said and I laughed. He slammed his lips to mine and I immediately kissed him back.

"Good. I was so scared to tell you." I said and he smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we're young, and I thought you'd want to wait a little while." I said and he pulled me into his side.

"We're young, but we're in love, we're married, we graduated college, we're financially okay. We're in good shape to raise a child, and I can't wait to do it." He said and I smiled.

"I love you." I said and he pressed his lips to my head.

"I love you too." I curled into his side and basked in the peacefulness of the silence until Jace started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Wait until you tell Iz." He said and I groaned and buried my face into his neck. She was going to go absolutely crazy when she finds out, and lord knows Izzy has never been one to be able to reign herself in when she gets an idea in her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, I am so sorry, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter and I am so sorry if I confused the readers! Thank you for the person who pointed it out, and I am so incredibly sorry that I did that! :)**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Time Jump – Birth**

 **Clary POV:**

I went into labor last night and this baby still wasn't coming out. I was in so much pain that all I could do was cry. Jace was standing next to me the whole time trying everything he could think of to try and make me more comfortable. Honestly the only thing that would work was to get this baby out of me, and I had no idea how much longer that was going to take. So far I've been in labor for about 15 hours, and I think if he or she doesn't come out soon, I might murder someone.

"Alright Clary, let's see how far you're dilated." The doctor said as she came in and checked me out. "Alright sweetie, you are ready to push."

"Oh thank god. I thought I was never going to get my baby." I said and the doctor laughed.

"When the next contraction hits, I want you to push." The doctor said and a minute later the next contraction hit and I pushed harder than I thought I possibly could and let the screams fill the air. "Alright Clary, take a breather."

"I don't want ta breather, I want my baby." I said and the doctor nodded.

"I know, but this might take some time." She said and I leaned back and took a breath. "Alright, next contraction push again." She said and I nodded. A couple minutes later the next contraction hit and I pushed as much as I could. "Come on Clary, you are almost there." She said and I cried even louder. "Okay, take a breath."

"Is this ever going to end?" I asked and she laughed.

"One more push should get this baby out of you." She said and I nodded. "Okay, next contraction you should have your baby." She said as I waited for the contraction. A minute later it hit and I pushed more than I thought I'd be able too. I was started to think I was never going to meet my baby until I heard the cries. I looked up at Jace who was smiling from ear to ear and I couldn't stop the tears. "Congratulations you two. You are the proud parents of a beautiful little girl." She said as she held her up. The nurses soon took her away and cleaned her off.

"I can't believe we have a baby." I said to Jace and he pressed his lips to my head.

"Me either." He said and the nurse came back to use with a pink bundle in her arms. I grabbed her and looked at her for the first time.

"She has your blonde hair." I said to Jace and he leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you Scarlett Jane Lightwood." Jace said to her and I smiled. "And I love you Clarissa Adele Lightwood."

"I love you more Jonathan Christopher Lightwood." I said and he smiled. "She's perfect."

"Yea she is." Jace said and I smiled. Nothing could compare to this moment.

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Scarlett was turning one tomorrow and I was out buying her a gift. We weren't doing anything big, but my family was coming down to see her, and celebrate with her. This past year has been the most eventful in my whole life. Scarlett was amazing, and she was the perfect combination of Clary and I. She had my blonde hair, with Clary's emerald green eyes. She was the happiest baby I've ever met, and she was so incredibly beautiful that I knew later in life I was going to be in for it with the boys.

When I got home my family was already there and Maryse was already holding Scarlett. I smiled and made my way over and took a seat next to Clary. I absolutely loved my life and couldn't be any happier, and when Maryse turned Scarlett around and she saw me her eyes lit up.

"Hi baby girl." I said and she giggled.

"Dada!" She said and my smile got even bigger.

"That's my girl." I said and she giggled again and reached her arms out. I stood up and picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Dada!" She said again and I took a seat back down next to Clary. I sat her on my lap and she looked up at Clary and smiled. "Mama!" She said and Clary smiled even more than she already was.

"I'll take it." Clary said and everyone laughed. She leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Scarlett's and it caused her to giggled again.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked after a moment.

"20 minutes ago." Maryse said and I nodded.

"How was the flight?" I asked.

"It was good. Too long in my opinion, I just wanted to see my grandbaby." Maryse said and I smiled. "She's gotten so big since the last time I saw her."

"I know. She's been growing so fast I don't know who she'll take after." Clary said as she played with Scarlett's fingers. "I kinda hope she gets stuck in the middle."

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Being short kinda sucks and when girls are tall it creates a bunch of self esteem issues. I just want her to be in the middle and happy with her height." Clary said and Izzy nodded.

"I get that. I have always hated being tall." Izzy said.

"And I hated being short." Clary replied and they both laughed.

"No matter how tall or short she is she is Jace is going to be chasing off the guys with how beautiful she is going to get." Maryse said and I growled.

"Don't remind me. I'm already dreading it." I said and everyone laughed.

"You have some time babe." Clary said and I laughed.

"Not enough. I want her to stay this young forever." I said as I pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"So do I." Clary said and I pulled her into my side.

"So, I was going to cook dinner tonight, and I want you both to have the night off." Maryse said and I smiled.

"You don't have to do the Maryse." I said and she shook her head.

"I know how tiring it is to raise a baby, you two deserve a night off." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled and made her way into the kitchen.

"Alright, it's Aunt Izzy's time with baby Scarlett." She said and I handed her over. "I still don't understand why you named her Scarlett. It's such an old name."

"Well, when you have a baby, you may name him or her whatever you desire. Clary and I loved the name, and when we saw her, it was perfect." I said and she nodded.

"It would have been better if she had red hair." Izzy said and Clary laughed.

"That would have just set her up for bad redhead jokes." Clary said and I couldn't help but smile. Everyone was doing great, life couldn't be better, Scarlett was healthy, and happy and Clary and I were more in love than we were yesterday. Everything seemed to be falling into place and I couldn't imagine my life getting any better than it already is.


End file.
